


德文詩

by yourwing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: 這是一則Kathinka Zitz詩的故事。也是一則夜鶯與紅玫瑰式的故事。俯拾即是，平凡不值一提的故事。





	1. Wenn ich dich liebe, was geht es dichan?

**Author's Note:**

> 聲明：百分之百純腦補  
> A/N：以應DU君德文詩prompt。第二人稱。寫到最後變成屬於自己的詮釋。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你=梅林。

**was geht es dich an**  
  - Wennich dich liebe, was geht es dich an? （我愛你，但與你何干？）-  
  
  
*  
  
　　你趴在桌上，臉枕著默寫完畢的德文詩。  
  
　　亞瑟一屁股坐在你旁邊，在你額前放一瓶ferrarelle。瓶身凝結的水珠冰鎮體溫。他挑了誤以為是你最喜歡的牌子，完全不知道你在認識他之前只喝卡普奇諾。  
  
　　你當然不曾告訴亞瑟，因為他得意洋洋的樣子實在太可愛了，所以你決定開始喜歡喝氣泡礦泉水。  
  
　　「我有時覺得你修德文完全是因為想對我保有秘密，梅林。不過你知道，我是亞瑟潘達剛，我會用 _google_ _翻譯機_ ，你根本瞞不了我。總有一天要出版你的日記。」亞瑟故作危險地說。  
  
　　「……說真的，亞瑟，Google？你居然想用Google來威脅我？有點創意拜託。」你嚇了一跳，關於保有祕密這點，不過隱藏得很好。亞瑟重重拍你的背，你的回答總是令他大笑。笑了一會兒後傾斜身體，貼近你小聲說話。金色瀏海搔撩你的鬢角，呼出的氣體輕舔耳朵。  
  
　　「只是想說聲謝謝。米希安很喜歡那個，嗯，」亞瑟臉紅了一點點，雙手在空氣中比了一個愛心形狀，「蠟燭那招。呃，總之一切很 ** _順利_** 。」  
  
　　「……」你知道那個語氣，關於 ** _順利_** 的雙關義。你坐起身，張開嘴又閉上，覺得臉熱，又覺得心涼，彷彿聽見什麼瓷器紊裂的聲音，震耳欲聳。胃部攪動，開始想吐。你聳肩想甩掉那種感覺，拚命扯出笑容。「哇噢，恭喜。」  
  
　　「那今晚約在『國王的驢耳朵』？米希安說想見你一面。」  
  
　　不要。你第一反應。「幾點？你確定『國王的驢耳朵』能容許我這卑微的農民嗎？」  
  
　　「哈！當然，你是最棒的 _耳垢_ 。八點。我請客。」亞瑟的燦爛笑容足以致盲，你毫無抵禦之可能。只得盲目點頭。  
  
　　「不過為什麼要我去？」  
  
　　「我……大概說了你是我最好的朋友那類的話吧。她很好奇。」亞瑟摸摸後頸瞟了你一眼，你推測他大概是不好意思，因為他接下來用手肘撞了你手臂一下。「想看看會建議這種招數的到底是哪個浪漫到近乎愚蠢的傢伙。」  
  
　　噢。 **浪漫到近乎愚蠢** 。你覺得這玩笑的評價意外地中肯。  
  
　　「要是她愛上我我可不負責。」你挑眉說。亞瑟還你一個挑眉。一個 _你敢試試看_ 的壞笑。  
  
　　「好啦晚上見。」你揮揮手，像趕蒼蠅一樣地趕他走，盡量顯得不耐煩而不是顯得虛弱。另一手按著肚子。你的胃真的很不舒服。  
  
　　（我愛你，但與你何干？）  
  
　　亞瑟離開學生陸陸續續進來的教室，你則重新盯著你默寫的詩。像盯著不可違抗的命運。

  
**  
  
　　有的時候就是這樣，和其他人同樣努力卻只有自己失敗；太過重視而放在高處珍藏的東西，會被別人隨隨便便伸手就得到。  
  
　　你早就習慣了。  
  
　　亞瑟在豪華莊園（是的，莊園）舉辦了一個烤肉派隊。他的足球隊友，他的女友，他的親人，他未來可能會合作的工作夥伴，身份地位都對的同班同學們。身份地位不怎麼對但身材火辣的女同學們。以及你，梅林。  
  
　　不知為何你被一些傭人要求幫忙烤肉。是因為氣質相似嗎？還是因為衣著？但他們不知道你烤肉技巧實在不怎樣。你搖頭低低笑著。  
  
　　亞瑟像太陽遺落在地球上的一小片光，在蔭涼的天氣裡自體發熱發亮。他永遠是這麼漂亮，笑得如此自信，身邊總圍繞一群人。精確地來說，是一群赤裸上身的精壯男體正互相展現自己的青春。當然你並不抱怨這個。  
  
　　「梅林。」  
  
　　直到米希安來到你身邊。  
  
　　「哈囉。」  
  
　　「謝謝你，梅林。」米希安啜飲雞尾酒。她的動作總是如此優雅得體。  
  
　　「為了什麼？我記得妳今天沒吃任何烤肉。」  
  
　　「每個人都說我很幸運，在亞瑟先遇到你之後才遇見他。他們說亞瑟遇見你後改變了很多，包括亞瑟自己也這麼講。我想如果他沒有遇見你的話.....我大概根本不會喜歡上他。所以，謝謝你。」  
  
　　「噢，這個嘛……」你搔搔臉，「我猜我該說不客氣？」  
  
　　「他非常重視你的意見。」  
  
　　「也許吧。」  
  
　　「亞瑟真的很可愛，不是嗎？傲慢的外殼下藏著一顆善良的心。值得你的忠誠。」  
  
　　「米希安，聽著，我不覺得我……」  
  
　　「你簡直就像是他的 _檸檬_ ，隨時隨地都在守護他。謝謝你。我真的很幸福。」  
  
　　你睜大雙眼，一時失語，不敢相信自己的耳朵。檸檬是一隻黃金獵犬的名字，跟在亞瑟身邊七年的寵物，現在正興奮地咬接亞瑟丟出幾呎遠的飛盤。你還記得初次聽到牠名字時你狠狠嘲笑了亞瑟的命名水準。 _（究竟有哪個黃金獵犬的特質會像 **檸檬** ，亞瑟？你真的懂英語嗎？）_  
  
　　而你現在不敢相信米希安竟然可以一邊炫耀她的幸福，一邊說你像亞瑟的 _狗_ 。你決定放任烤盤上的香腸燒焦。  
  
　　「不過，你們都該長大。是吧？都該學會獨立思考。」  
  
　　「長大。」你震驚到只能重覆她的句子。  
  
　　她摸摸你的手臂，你不得不和她四目交接。看她充滿誠懇的表情，氣質出眾的臉蛋，端莊俐落的態度：「你願意給他一個機會嗎？」  
  
　　不要。「當然。」但你這麼回答，習慣性地聳肩：「他一直都是獨立思考和決定的。和我無關。」  
  
　　後來亞瑟搬出你們合租的房子，搬走前很有義氣地幫你找到一個可靠、能和你分享租金的室友。  
　　他回到自己距離學校較遠的別墅。不久米希安搬進他的住處。  
  
　　你知道你已經被取代了。  
  
　　你已經習慣了。  
  
***  
  
　　穿著學士袍照完相後，亞瑟找到躲起來的你，在校園靠山區的一個大湖旁邊盤腿而坐。  
  
　　「嘿。」他在你旁邊的草坪上躺著。  
　　「嘿。」你跟著躺，伸展四肢。你們的手臂相碰，靠得有點近。天上雲沉沉的，彷彿下一秒就會失足垂墜。  
  
　　「說真的，你覺得米希安怎麼樣？」  
  
　　「……說真的，你和米希安交往了兩年，你 _自己_ 覺得怎麼樣？」  
  
　　「說真的，梅林。我需要你的意見。她適合我嗎？」  
  
　　「說真的，亞瑟。你和她在一起，開心嗎？」  
  
　　「開心。」  
  
　　「那她就很適合。」身高長相財力智慧性別，無一不適合。你想。正確的選擇。  
  
　　「很好，我打算今天晚上就和她求婚。」  
  
　　「什麼！？」你驚坐了起來，看向亞瑟。  
  
　　「事實上，她懷孕了。我想我們應該要結婚。」亞瑟盯著天空面無表情地說。  
  
　　「……哦，所以，」你脫口而出，「一起去瑞士念書的約定也只能取消了。」  
  
　　「這時候不是應該先恭喜我要當爸爸了嗎？」亞瑟苦笑，回瞪你：「但是，你說的對，沒辦法去了，真對不起。」  
  
　　「……不過，米希安懷孕……這還是值得高興的事，不是嗎？恭喜。」你訥訥地補充。  
  
　　「對呀。況且，我如果真的想去瑞士，我可以用自己的錢去；但你需要獎學金，梅林。名額只有一個，這下你一定可以拿到。」你聽到其中酸澀的成份，一時之間還反應不過來。然後你看到他自己也嚇了一跳的表情，突然明白了。  
  
　　「……」你懷疑亞瑟是不是因為和米希安在一起太久，所以學會了不著痕跡就可以徹底侮辱人的說話方式。你反應過來，但仍無法回答。因為他是亞瑟。  
  
　　「哦！我不是這個意思。梅林，fuck，對不起，我實在……我真的太白痴了。我不知道我在說什麼。梅林……？」他坐起身，手搭在你肩膀，試著繼續解釋。  
  
　　你瞇眼盯著他一會兒，想他今天是真的帥氣，就連迷惘的樣子也是那麼有魅力。你決定保留他這樣的姿態，把美好的印象深深刻在腦海中，其他全全刪除。你站起身拍拍腿上背上臀上的雜草，頭也不回地離開湖邊。不論亞瑟怎麼喊你。  
  
　　後來你真的拿了獎學金飛去瑞士，你沒有參加亞瑟的婚禮就離開，只滑著臉書上看他們當時熱烈親吻的結婚照片。亞瑟看起來那麼歡快，金光燦燦，又喝酒喝到臉紅紅的，果然是你眼中的蘋果。你跟著笑，目光追逐他不放。你透過照片分享他的喜悅，幾乎就要更愛他了，但你很快瞥見米希安小腹微突的模樣，臉上幸福洋溢的笑容。知道這些喜悅其實是專屬於另一個人的，和你沒關係。  
  
　　伴郎是蘭斯洛。致詞小短片上亞瑟說他很幸運，因為他最好的朋友願意當他伴郎，而所有好朋友都來當他的男儐相了。  
  
　　於是你切斷和你們之間共同朋友的任何聯繫。慶幸亞瑟再也沒想過要往學術界發展，畢業後也沒和教授來往。  
  
　　（我愛你，但與你何干？）  
  
　　在沒人知道你是誰的瑞士，你非常受歡迎。不論是學問上，還是身體上。你獲得了不是那麼想要的自由，但至少你終於得到了什麼。  
  
****  
  
　　亞瑟趴在床上，連鞋子都沒脫。據女傭說他這姿勢至少維持了三十小時，你想回答她在生理學上這不可能發生，不過你知道她不會欣賞你的幽默。  
  
　　fuck fuck fuck，這是你們久別重逢後亞瑟說的第一句話，他其實不是對你說的，而是自己和枕頭的喃喃自語。他身上充溢酒臭汗臭，但他的聲音仍能令你發抖。  
  
　　你坐到床邊，手搭在他背上，他側身看見是你，瞪大眼睛，一臉不可置信。滿臉鬍渣的沮喪模樣有種前所未有的性感。熟悉又陌生。  
  
　　「她說我很無聊。無聊到無以復加。」他又趴回去。悶悶地說。你懷疑他只有五歲，不是二十八歲。  
  
　　「看來她很了解你。」  
  
　　「她說我不夠愛她。工作、父親、小孩永遠比她重要。」  
  
　　「噢，那看來她還不夠了解你。」你情不自禁摸他的後腦杓，「她可是你第一個主動追求的女生。」畢竟很早以前你就想體驗看看亞瑟頭髮的觸感。果然和你想像的一樣細軟。你簡直不敢相信居然可以忍耐那麼久不去摸他頭髮。  
  
　　「你倒是很了解嘛。」  
  
　　「廢話。不然我來這裡是為什麼？」  
  
　　「fuck。」這一次他是真的轉向你對你說了：「那你為什麼說走就走？為什麼從不聯絡？七年！我還一直以為我們……我們是最好的朋友！為什麼不告訴我你是gay？為什麼我會是最後一個知道的？」  
  
　　（不，你最好的朋友是 ** _蘭斯洛_** 。你忘了嗎？）你忍住不反問。「也許你該問問自己，為什麼你最後一個才發現？」  
  
　　「你穿衣服一點gay的品味也沒有！」捶床。  
  
　　亞瑟氣急敗壞的樣子讓你忍不住笑了出來。他看你笑出來時愣了一下，然後垂下眼皮，有點不好意思，大概終於發現自己有多幼稚。頭默默往你大腿靠。暗示你繼續摸他的頭。五歲。  
  
　　「fuck，梅林，我想念你。我想念你無聊的笑話。如果你在，我和米希安就不會是現在這個樣子……」他居然用鼻子在你腿旁磨蹭。像隻巨大的貓咪在撒嬌。在他已經知道你是個徹頭徹尾的gay之後。而你居然任由他這樣子做。  
  
　　「為什麼你不告訴我？」  
  
　　「我只是覺得這真的和你沒什麼關係。」你輕輕地說，和你手指撫摸他頭皮的力道相同，「不想讓你覺得困擾。」  
  
　　「fuck，如果你真的愛我愛到這種程度，你就應該要更努力積極一點。把我變成gay之類的。」亞瑟含糊回應，嘴唇隔著褲子擦過你的腿。你知道他只是喝醉了。  
  
　　「你不覺得我現在好好地坐在這裡和你講話，忍著狂揍你，或者乾脆強暴你的衝動，已經是竭盡所能的努力了嗎？」而你半真半假地說。  
  
　　「……」亞瑟張口還想強調什麼，但他七歲的雙胞胎兒女就這麼蹦蹦跳跳地跑了進來。傑米和海樂。一個金髮一個褐髮，非常可愛。和亞瑟一樣。  
  
　　「爹地他是誰？」  
　　「爹地你在房間穿鞋子！髒鬼！」  
  
　　fuck。你們兩個同時小聲地說，然後互相看對方一眼。咬嘴唇，忍著不能笑出來。  
  
****  
  
　　亞瑟的小孩非常喜歡你，你猜可能是因為杯子蛋糕的關係。你唯一成功的甜點。你們正一起嚐試加入新的裝飾，比如巧克力做的石中劍，以及其他甜得要命的軟糖，打算給亞瑟當生日禮物。  
  
　　你們當然沒有住在一起，只是你偶爾會幫亞瑟照顧傑米和海樂照顧到超過時間，之後就會順便在他家過夜。  
  
　　傑米和海樂和亞瑟讓你發現過去七年的求學生涯是如此安靜與寂寞。而你現在十分快樂和滿足。這大概是你畢業之後最幸福的日子。僅管最近在學業上，你的實驗鬼打牆，重作了好幾次。  
  
　　你終於脫離了在瑞士那種性愛成癮的生活，回到英國變得非常簡單節制，彷彿僧侶。偶爾看著亞瑟的照片自慰而已。你發現原來亞瑟就是最有效的解藥。  
  
　　原本你以為你的指導教授要你回英國發表博士論文這件事是命運的詛咒，不過你現在開始感激他了。  
  
　　這個念頭持續到杯子蛋糕完成的那天晚上為止。那晚你們躲在沙發後面，等著亞瑟回來發現驚喜，卻發現他和另一個金髮女郎從門口親吻到廚房。金髮女郎在亞瑟懷裡嗔笑，雙腳夾住亞瑟的腰。亞瑟則是被欲望凌駕，低頭嘶喊，熱情啃吻女郎的鎖骨。把你們三個人做的杯子蛋糕推到地上。  
  
　　海樂邊哭邊尖叫。金髮女郎嚇得尖叫。你知道女生就是有這種瞬間高頻的能力。海樂對爸爸說「我恨你」，然後拉著傑米快速跑回房間，留你一個人從沙發後面呆呆地站起身來，不自覺絞動手指。  
  
　　「你怎麼會在這裡？你在這裡做什麼？你不是說你今天有 _約會_ 嗎？」亞瑟氣惱地問，「傑米和海樂不是該在瑪麗那邊嗎？Shitshitshit……」  
  
　　你沒有認真聽亞瑟後面說什麼，你腦子裡只充斥著「你在這裡做什麼」這個問句。真是他媽的問得好。  
  
　　你覺得自己真是太天真了。 **浪漫得近乎愚蠢。**  
  
*****  
  
　　你再次見到亞瑟是火災現場。你躺在擔架上，在移動的救護車裡。因為亞瑟的眼淚滴在你的臉上所以醒來。  
  
　　「你是白痴，梅林，你是白痴。」  
  
　　你想起來了。那尬尷的生日過後幾天，也就是今天下午，你不得不去拿放在亞瑟家的筆電，然後發現亞瑟的房子失火。為了救傑米和海樂你被濃煙嗆傷。似乎傷得很嚴重。  
  
　　「傑米和海樂還好嗎？」你問，發現根本聽不到自己的聲音。然後察覺自己的皮膚很燙很痛。再來是一連串咳嗽。  
  
　　「噓……你不要說話。」亞瑟捧著你的臉，安撫你。坐在亞瑟後方的醫護人員湊過來檢查一下並幫你打針。  
  
　　「他們沒事。莫嘉娜來接他們了。」你驚訝他竟然讀得懂你的唇語。「但你是白痴，你知道嗎？梅林，你怎麼還會跑進去？筆電就這麼重要嗎？白痴……」你驚訝他居然還在罵你。  
  
　　（那裡頭有我的博士論文！還有，你就不能直接謝謝我嗎？）你想這麼回他，但卻被他吻了一下。輕輕點吻。你睜大眼睛，而亞瑟的臉上充滿愧疚與擔心。  
  
　　（不需要。拜託，亞瑟，拜託你不要同情我。）你腦中浮現多年前默寫的那首德文詩的末段。  
  
　　（我只是在犧牲的氤氳裏想像；如果我痛苦也井非你之過，如果我因此死去，也與你無干。）  
  
　　（我愛你，但與你何干？）  
  
　　「梅林？你在說什麼？梅林？」  
  
　　你動嘴。德語。亞瑟不會知道的祕密。  
  
　　或者等一下再說。你想。因為現在真的很累。  
  
　　你閉上眼睛。  
  
　　實在太累了。  
  
  
TBC.

  
\--  
  
(一)原詩  
  
Kathinka Zitz  
                                    (1801-1877)  
  
        Was geht es dich an  
  
        Wenn dir mein Auge mit trunknem Entzücken  
        Folget, so weit es dich sehen nur kann.  
        Wenn deine Worte mich innig beglücken,  
        Wo ich sie höre - was geht es dich an?  
  
        Bist du der Stern mir, der Strahlen versendet  
        Auf meines Lebens umdüsterte Bahn,  
        Bist du die Sonne mir, die mich verblendet,  
        Wenn ich dir gut bin, was geht es dich an?  
  
        Bist du die Gottheit, die still ich verehre,  
        Zu der ich hohes Vertrauen gewann  
        Und ihr im Herzen errichtet Altäre -  
        Wenn ich dich liebe, was geht es dich an?  
  
        Wenn ich nichts fordre, so mußt du es dulden,  
        Was ich an Opferrauch für dich ersann;  
        Was ich auch leide, ist nicht dein Verschulden,  
        Und wenn ich sterbe, so geht's dich nichts an.  
  
（翻译来自网络）  
  
与你何干  
  
如果我陶醉而喜爱地看着你，  
直到你消失在远方，  
如果你的声音处处令我  
心儿快乐，这与你何干？  
  
直到你灿烂的星光照耀着  
我阴沉的生活道路，  
你是我光辉的太阳，  
我喜欢你，这与你何干？  
  
你是我内心崇拜的神祉，  
我对你无比信赖  
在我心中筑起祭坛 –  
如果我爱你，这与你何干？  
  
如果我别无所求，你得忍耐，  
我只是在牺牲的氤氲里想象；  
如果我痛苦也并非你之过，  
如果我因此死去，也与你无干。  



	2. Lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你=亞瑟。

**Lied**  
   - Bleiben will ich, wo ich nie gewesenbin-   
　　　　（我只想停留在，我未曾到達之境）  
  
*  
　　你無法抺去醫院那段記憶。愈是想要忘記，它愈在腦袋裡四處敲打，讓你太陽穴隱隱發疼。  
  
　　「我 ** _愛_** 你。」  
  
　　梅林在病床上恢復意識後，第一句話就是對你這麼說，那時你正餵他喝完第一口水。他盯著你的眼睛在昏暗燈光下森然濕暗，彷彿夜晚大雨過後的水窪。他輕輕噘起的嘴唇像是極需一個吻來安撫，和當時躺在救護車裡一樣，但你知道現在絕對不能再親吻他。  
  
　　你一直覺得他是個有點神奇的傢伙，一如他的名字，偉大的魔法師。你搞不懂為什麼他彷彿句句是玩笑話，卻總能打動你的心，啟發你思考，引領你往正確的方向；你搞不懂為什麼他永遠在你前方，除了足球之外什麼都比你強，但你卻一點也不討厭他，且甘願承認──即使只有在心底──你永遠贏不了梅林。  
  
　　「……拜託，梅林。」你試著聳肩，擺出無所謂的笑容，但整個人卻開始僵硬。  
  
　　「我是說真的。」  
  
　　「……」  
  
　　「還有，我最喜歡喝的飲料不是 ferrarelle。我以前只喝Cappuccino。」  
           
　　梅林的語氣十分自然，彷彿回到你們剛認識不久的那段日子。你著迷甚至享受他那種即興和趣味的挑釁，你們幾乎每天辯論：從天氣到哲學，從飛機模型到電影配樂，從炸魚薯條到阿富汗戰爭。  
  
　　你從來沒懷疑過梅林是你最好的朋友，你只在他面前毫無理由的任性、發脾氣，只在他面前示弱；你以為梅林也是如此。  
　　  
　　直到梅林如他名字的另一層意義，一隻灰背隼，說飛走就飛走。一離開就是七年。一點都不留戀，好像你可有可無，根本不重要。  
  
　　現在又突然對你告白。  
  
　　「為什麼你用 _過去式_ ？」  
  
　　你明明有好多問題等待確認，但卻偏偏問了這個。  
  
**  
  
　　很小的時候，你在偶然的情況下意識到自己 **其實是多餘的** 這件事。你並沒有別人想像中那麼重要，你只是個意外，還是個造成母親去世的意外。  
  
　　 **你是多餘的。**  
  
　　儘管他人眼裡你有多麼光輝耀眼、備受寵愛，你心裡那種「剩下」的感覺卻揮之不去；彷彿雪白衣料染上汙漬，斗大一塊不規則的老橙色，怎麼也洗刷不去，無比礙眼。  
  
　　於是你拚了命的優秀，發誓要讓自己變得重要，目標是贏得別人欽羨的目光，一次又一次，和父親稱許的點頭。你曾經幻想把父親點頭的樣子用手機錄下來，每晚重復播放，播到膩煩為止，這樣也許就能麻痺內心的空洞和不滿足，從此不再病態地渴望被重視。  
  
　　然而就在你開始認命，以為必須追逐他人認同一輩子的時候，你遇到了梅林。  
  
　　梅林既不在下方殷勤仰望，對你別有用心的配合；也不高高在上，激起你非得超越不可的想法；他只是在你回神時就站到你身邊，只超前一點點──然後理解你，包容你，欣賞你，讓你彷彿觸手可得，但又不讓你 _贏_ 。這不是故意的，你知道，因為梅林從來都沒有要和你比，他只是一進入你生命就停駐在那裡，在最適合的位置，最舒服的存在，讓你覺得他原本就是屬於你的一部份，永遠不會消失。  
  
　　只有梅林才懂得你在想什麼，只有他知道你其實很懶散，最大的願望就是在院子裡跟檸檬（你還記得這個名字被梅林取笑很久）玩一整天，或者和愛人賴在床上除了愛以外什麼都不做。  
  
　　只有他才知道你的夢想是當一頭獅子，在不乾不濕的草原上，擁有不大不小的領域，進行不快不慢的狩獵，吃不多不少的食物，偶爾梳理一下鬃毛，在草原上曬曬太陽，打打哈欠。以及和母獅子生生小獅子之類。  
  
　　梅林就像一個真正的魔術師，擁有看穿你一切本質的法力，並抽取所有好的特徵，將你排列組合成一個更好的亞瑟。  
  
　　他讓你有種錯覺，覺得自己是無可取代的，是用不著靠背景家世的真正強者；他讓你覺得你自己很有趣，讓你產生各式各樣的情緒……  
  
　　他總是陪著你。分享你的悲喜，和你一起追女孩子。  
  
　　梅林是你見過最好的人，是你最重要的朋友。你們已經約好將來一起變成兩個憤世嫉俗的老頭，對路上的年輕人嗤之以鼻。  
  
　　但當你如此肯定的時候，他卻用具體行動，用七年的時間，告訴你你錯得有多麼離譜。  
  
　　你甚至恨了他好一陣子，因為他背叛你的信任。讓你再一次體認到自己是如此無足輕重，可以 _任意棄躑_ 。  
  
　　當然你現在已經知道他離開的真正原因，不僅因為他是個Gay且不想讓你知道，還因為他 _愛你_ 。  
  
　　愛 _過_ 你。  
  
　　（你總不可能一夜改變性取向的。 _你能嗎？_ ）  
  
　　關於過去式的問題，梅林是這麼回答的。那時他歪著頭，帶著全全放棄的、自嘲式的笑容，右頰浮現淺淺酒渦。毛茸茸的頭髮在他眉眼挲揉。  
  
　　而接下來的幾天，你沒有一刻能停止自己想他。簡直就像著了魔一樣。  
  
***  
  
　　（我不能一夜之間改變性取向的。 _我能嗎？_ ）  
  
　　你看著玻璃牆上的倒影捫心自問。  
  
　　牆上的你鬍子刮得十分乾淨，剪了新的髮型，西裝是一看就知道十分昻貴的鐵灰色，搭配和蜂蜜色金髮相襯的酒紅領帶。你知道遠方女服務生正不斷盯著你看，不時輕笑、交頭接耳，而為你送餐的這位腰則彎得特別低，笑容特別豔媚，還舔嘴唇。  
  
　　這一向是你的優勢，甚至可以說是 _天賦_ ，讓你不太需要特別做什麼，就能使人神魂顛倒。你在這點上擁有足夠的自信，知道自己只要稍微用心一點，就沒人能抗拒你的魅力。  
  
　　但你不確定梅林吃不吃這一套。  
  
　　年輕的女服務生還沒離開，她臉上挑逗的表情和馬尾髮色讓你想起生日那天的鬧劇，事情的起始點。  
  
　　今年的生日你推掉了所有宴會邀約，只想和梅林與兩個小鬼們慶祝，慶祝你的二十九歲生日，也慶祝你們重拾七年前的友誼。  
  
　　但你沒料到梅林居然用很彆腳的理由拒絕你。 _Sorry,mate. I have a date._  
  
　　你還記得聽到這理由時心裡閃過的感覺，一種前所未有的厭惡感。 ** _噁心。_** 讓你不由自主皺起眉頭。因此你立刻打電話要保姆瑪麗把孩子接走，想用一場泥濘般的性愛來模糊心中的不適。你從沒想過梅林會有約會，但你立刻又對自己的天真感到憤怒──以梅林的條件，怎麼可能會沒有約會？  
  
　　 _你不會是最重要的。你是多餘的。_ 你的腦袋響起自己痛罵自己的聲音。  
  
　　然後你就做了一件不可饒恕的傻事。帶女人回家，在梅林、海樂和傑米面前親熱。完全沒想到他們其實準備了驚喜。  
  
　　 **你真是無聊的人。** 米希安說的一點也沒錯。

  
　　你隨便找了藉口打發掉服務生，小小的包廂裡又只剩你和剛剛送上來的泥漿色飲料。安靜。熱氣氤氳。你的手指在杯把邊緣摩擦。  
  
　　奶泡拉成的貓臉似乎正訕笑你的愚蠢。  
  
　　（你放心，我會找到新的地方，我不會在倫敦久待……）  
　　  
　　不可以。你想。 ** _不可以。_**  
  
　　（我太累了。）  
  
　　你從不喝咖啡，此時卻把那杯漸涼的 Cappuccino連貓臉一飲而盡。  
  
　　嘴裡都是軟綿綿的苦味。  
  
****  
  
　　「 Fuck，亞瑟……亞瑟……那裡…… fuck……」梅林跪坐在床中央，膝蓋與膝蓋的間距拉得很開，因為你雖然坐在床沿，但身體卻朝他欺近，雙手介在他兩腿之間，專注地握著他的 _性器_ 。梅林周身被褥凹陷處有點滴的汗水印漬，頭髮濕貼在臉頰、額頭和後頸，蜷曲得像熊爪。汗水再次滴到鎖骨。  
  
　　很美。  
  
　　他的手掌到手腕處因為火災時打破窗戶被碎玻璃劃傷，此時纏滿繃帶，沒辦法正常施力，只能掌心朝上地掛在你的肩膀，任你手指在他身下恣意妄為。他無法阻止你，但你也知道他不想阻止，儘管他表現得有多懊惱。  
  
　　梅林大口喘氣，無意識喊出你名字，讓你有種錯覺，像是他朝你腦門射擊，讓你的理性一槍斃命。你只剩感官作用，敏銳地幾乎能聞出他聲音裡的煙硝味。燒燙，乾烈，絕望，危險，死亡。  
  
　　 Shite。你在心裡大喊，為梅林的性感屏息，搞不清楚你在摸的是眼前快被弄哭的傢伙，還是其實根本就是你自己。因為你的身體太有反應。  
  
　　你應該感到噁心才對。或毛骨悚然。但你沒有。一點也不。  
  
　　「你……有什麼毛病？你明明是直的…… fuck……如果你只是……同情我…… ah……」  
  
　　梅林隨你手指的律動低吟，缺氧般用力呼吸，無法咒罵完一整個句子。  
  
　　「我不同情你，梅林，我從來不同情你，因為你活該。這都是你自找的……」  
  
　　你手指圈扣梅林，前後快速摩擦，感受梅林的長度和硬度。他用手肘拐你，囈語，腰部不受控制地抽搐，一副令人心疼的樣子，但卻惹得你想做更過分的事；你將梅林頂端的皮膚往後推撥一點，另一隻手的拇指輕輕按壓暴露出來的、開始分泌透明液體的粉紅色部份，然後直盯著梅林身體整個弓起來，情動地癲癇，高頻叫喊，淫靡的氣息全噴在你的臉上。  
  
　　潮濕。煙硝味。汗水的鹹。浴皂的甜香。讓你全身麻癢。  
  
　　他快承受不住，但你沒有停止。繼續。  
  
　　「 hmmmmmmmm──」他往你頸窩裡鑽，手臂緊緊環住你，咬住你側脖，不讓自已再失控尖叫。他的腰完完全全挺向你。  
  
　　你猜梅林真心喜歡這個，但你已經不能百分之百確定他的喜好；畢竟他可以為了顧及你的自尊心，持續喝了好幾年的汽泡礦泉水。你按捺自身衝動，仔細觀察他的反應，不讓他有任何敷衍的可能，將他的模樣一一刻錄在腦海中。  
  
　　你想取悅他，但這感覺和取悅父親或米希安不一樣。  
  
　　除了成就感之外，你確實覺得快樂。  
  
　　而梅林完全綻放在你面前的樣子，讓你想到前陣子幫他整理房間時散落在地上的光碟片。  
  
　　這個從學生時代開始就一直苦戀你的男人（在梅林坦白的過程中，你張著嘴好半天說不出話），自己跑到瑞士攻讀學位，並過著你意想不到的、近乎放蕩的性生活。  
  
   　你們成為朋友之後，你從沒發現或懷疑過他的性取向，只以為他對性愛全然缺乏興趣（ _我看你是想像伊莉莎白女皇一樣獻身給國家吧，梅林_ ？ ），還調侃過他一陣子，但心裡則暗暗羨慕梅林像個天生的隱士，超然脫俗，不曾為男女情事煩惱。  
  
　　然而影片中的梅林卻和你所認知的那個黑髮青年完全相反──熱情，縱容，百無禁忌。和他過夜的對象顯然對他的表現非常滿意，滿意到把過程拍下來送他作紀念，而梅林也沒有拒收的意思。  
  
　　「噢，我在瑞士的時候玩得稍微過份了點。」你還記得追問他這件事時他只是輕描淡寫地這麼說，搔搔臉，有點不好意思地笑笑。也沒生氣你為什麼擅自拿來看。  
  
　　你才發現你根本不了解梅林。  
  
　　不了解到，這個才剛說愛你、和你告白沒幾天的男人，身上的傷都還沒痊癒，居然馬上就可以讓急診室的醫師登堂入室，讓對方的手放在他大腿上。這麼想要別人的慰安，連一刻都不能等。  
  
　　他不肯等你。 _不肯再多等你一下。_  
　　  
　　你覺得自己有夠愚蠢。  
  
　　刮了鬍子，換了香水，剪了髮型，調整心情。為了梅林的告白煞有其事考慮。  
  
　　但梅林的告白原來就只是告白。他不想要你的回應。他愛你，但是和你一點關係都沒有。  
  
　　 **你不夠重要。**  
  
　　「我們算是舊識，在瑞士的時候，嗯……」醫生訕訕離開後，他和你解釋，舉起纏繞繃帶的雙手表示難處，聳聳肩，盡可能語氣輕鬆地說：「你也知道我現在沒辦法……他只是想提供幫助。亞瑟，我是 gay，我有我的需求……但這和你無關，你不必覺得有責任……」  
  
　　 **和你無關。** 他想趕快擺脫你，自由自在地飛走。每一次都這樣。  
　　  
　　 _不行。_ 你在心裡對自己說。  
  
　　即使要折斷他的翅膀，你也不會讓他離開。  
  
　　「提供幫助？ **我可以。** 」你走過去，鬆開領帶。  
  
　　「什……」  
  
　　「反正我也 _只是_ 你的朋友。」  
  
　　「亞瑟， 等等，你不知道自己在說什麼，你是……」  
  
　　你沒有讓梅林說完，只是坐到床邊，把他的睡褲往下扯。  
  
　　「我好像說過，如果你真的愛我，你就應該竭盡全力把我變成 Gay。 ** _但你根本連我的一半努力都沒做到。_** 」  
  
　　「──────」  
  
　　於是你代替那個不知名的醫師，幫梅林 _自慰_ 。你不斷撩撥他，直到他再也忍耐不住，哭著射在你手上，在你昻貴的西裝襯衫留下他專屬的氣味。彷彿確認版圖。  
  
　　你很滿足。  
  
　　他整個人跌向你，額頭靠著你的，你們鼻子互相磨蹭，他圈頸你的手無力地垂在你身體兩側，而你扶住他的腰支撐他。梅林全身顫抖不已，如同吉娃娃的幼犬。  
  
　　你只停了一會兒，還沾滿體液的手指就鑽進他衣服裡，輕捏他的乳尖，頭湊過去吸吮耳垂，讓他敏感地低吼。你不知道這是不是取悅男人的正確方式，只是本能地享受梅林熱燙的膚觸，他的呼吸，他的呻吟，他的味道，任憑他的一切喚醒你的感官需求，影響你的人生。  
  
　　「 _梅－－_ 林………」  
  
　　還沒結束，你想，這不過是開始。根本不夠。  
  
　　梅林的嘴唇近在咫尺，這次你沒有任何猶豫。  
  
　　你們親吻了很久，親吻範圍遍佈全身。你不得不承認梅林的舌頭和手指是世上最邪惡的組合，它讓你沉迷，讓你 _發狂_ 。  
  
　　最終你不得不把梅林用酒紅色領帶綁起來，讓他沒辦法再主動吻你或摸你，你才有體力嘗試別的東西。  
  
　　 「 _把過去式收回去，梅林。 **收回去。**_ 」 你在他耳邊低聲要求。語調輕盈彷彿問候，身下推撞磨蹭的力道卻一次比一次加重。  
  
　　你迫使他在太過強烈的高潮中無聲答應。  
  
　　因為他已經喊不出任何聲音。  
  
*****  
  
　　在那之後，你始終沒有變成真正的 Gay，然而結果更慘，你變得只能對梅林有反應。  
  
　　你凝視著酒吧裡煙視媚行、姿態婀娜的女人向你嫵媚招搖卻無法勃起；你突發奇想地試著勾引帕西，那個一直對你有好感的保鑣，卻發現他把手放在你腰間的剎那，你竟然渾身起雞皮疙瘩。  
  
　　在那之後，你和梅林開始了一段讓旁人匪夷所思的關係，那麼的隱密、穩固又充滿張力。然而沒有人能從你們口中探測到真相。就連你父親烏瑟也沒辦法。你們成了別人眼中難解的謎題。  
  
　　在那之後，你養成喝咖啡的習慣。  
  
　　梅林此刻正坐在你新屋前的草坪上，和海樂、傑米訓練他們的新寵物 _核桃_ （你本來想把那隻黃金獵犬取名 _萊姆_ ，但立刻遭到其他三人以鄙視的目光否決）。梅林總是很輕易地讓海樂和傑米大笑，他們倆喜歡纏著他，還問亞瑟可不可以讓梅林當保姆（梅林當時的表情還真是尷尬得很經典）。他們三個人在草坪上笑得打滾，核桃一直撲向梅林舔他的臉。  
  
　　你記得最後一次和米希安交談時，也是這樣風和日麗的天氣。四處是飽滿的綠，冶麗的藍，倫敦少見的晴天。  
  
　　（你真是……一個無聊的人。）檸檬剛去世不久，你被工作累得不想動，整個人攤在陽台的長椅上，任兩個小孩在後院玩耍，面無表情地望著米希安的姣好臉蛋。她的話其實很傷你的心，但你不曉得為什麼連表現憤怒都懶。  
  
　　（以前有別人在的時候，我還沒發現真正的你是個怎麼樣的人；等到發現的時候，又因為捨不得你和孩子而沒有及時離開。現在已經到極限了。）  
  
　　你靜靜聽她述說，任她優雅地傷害你，優雅地抽煙。想她到底什麼時候開始抽煙的而你卻從未察覺。  
  
　　（你不喜歡任何變化，亞瑟。 _你只在乎你自己。_ 一旦認定了什麼事情，你就不願意有別的想法，不願意聽別人意見，不願意冒險。我們有多久沒有認識新朋友了？又有多久沒有邀那些死黨來聚會？ _除了在家做愛以外，我們還一起做過什麼事？_ ）  
　　  
　　（……我真的在乎妳，還有海樂和傑米。）這是你唯一能為自己做的辯護。  
  
　　（但在我眼裡，你更愛工作和你父親。我不過是 _裝飾品_ 。）米希安搖頭，笑了笑，把煙捻熄。  
  
　　（你不夠愛我，亞瑟。不夠愛我到願意試著去改變自己的程度。不管我明示暗示了多少次。）  
  
　　（…………）  
  
　　當初你為了自己的無聊而認真感到羞愧，但你現在終於明白七年婚姻真正告吹的原因。  
　　也許你真的不夠愛米希安吧。  
  
　　但究竟什麼叫愛呢？  
　　  
　　有時無論如何不願失去，有時卻恨不得遠遠逃開。有時根本來不及發現。  
  
　　什麼都不確定。難以捉摸。緊握的也許一下子就會消失。迷戀的可能瞬間就沒有感覺。  
  
　　你覺得自己不配說那個字眼。  
    
　　你能做努力的只有，不斷確認梅林會 _一直一直地愛你_ 。 _宿夜匪懈地愛你_ 。  
  
　　 **你需要他的愛。**  
  
　　需要他用泥濘般的黏稠甜膩的性愛讓你無法思考其它；需要他用高低起伏的聲調喊你的名字；需要他的笑臉和酒渦，修長的腳和斜切的肩膀；需要躺在他腿上，讓他爬梳你的頭髮，撫摩你的眉心，抹去你的焦慮；需要他晚上念一本書或一首詩給你聽，讓他的聲音滲入你的體內，揉入你的睡眠中；需要他從額頭到鼻尖，從下巴到肩膀，從膝蓋到腳趾，像是點燃燭光一樣用嘴唇點燃你的肌膚，親吻你像親吻他唯一的國王。  
  
　　讓你再也不覺得自己是多餘的。  
  
******  
  
　　「真想朝你身上灑滿鹽巴，」梅林不知什麼時候走近坐在躺椅上發呆的你，語帶笑意地說：「看看你會不會變成一灘黏液之類的。」  
  
　　「噢，梅林，所以你是在嘲笑我像 _蛞蝓_ 囉？」你抬頭看他，挑眉：「想不到你對我的評價那麼高，看來我勢必要黏在你腿上，把你全身上下的血液都吸乾才行。」  
  
　　「……呃，亞瑟，吸血的是水蛭。」梅林咬住下唇，拚命忍笑，輕輕踢你的小腿：「但我不介意你 _吸乾_ 我就是了。」  
  
　　「………………」你愣了一下，接著用力推他，讓他大笑出聲。笑了很久。  
  
　　梅林的笑臉讓你不由自主地抓住他手腕，脫口而出。  
  
　　「搬過來，和我住。」  
  
　　你看見梅林瞬間睜大眼睛。灰藍色的，銳利的，又帶點神祕的眼睛。像某種小鷹。  
  
　　 _Be mine._ 你的拇指在他手腕內側摩搓。 _Please._   
  
　　「呃……我待在這裡的時間還不夠久嗎？連核桃……都快以為我才是他的主人了。」梅林看上去有些驚慌和不確信，稍稍移開目光，極力保持鎮定和幽默，企圖模糊焦點。只有一點點臉紅。  
  
　　而你覺得這樣的他實在非常可愛。也非常可惡。  
  
　　「 Such a traitor。」你哼了一聲，環住梅林的腰，頭靠過去，鼻子在他腹部蹭蹬，聞他衣服上被陽光曬過的氣味，與極淡極淡的草香。他衣角上黏了些黃金獵犬的細毛，正不斷搔癢你的鼻子，讓你忍不住朝他打噴嚏。  
  
　　「嘿！」梅林試著掙脫你的箝制，但你抱他抱得更緊，隔著 T恤吻他的肚臍。隔了一會兒他停下動作，嘆口氣，一手搭在你肩上，一手亂揉你的頭髮。  
  
　　那麼那麼地寵你。那麼那麼多的 **愛** 。  
  
　　海樂和傑米以為你們在玩某種摸頭抱抱的遊戲，也跑過來抱住你們兩個。核桃似乎感應到你的不滿，為了彌補你（安撫你？），在你小腿間蹭來蹭去。汪汪地叫。  
  
　　你還沒得到想要的答案，但不急，你總會得到的。  
  
　　而你喜歡現在這樣。  
　　  
　　想要永遠停留在這一刻。  
  
　　永遠都不要變。  
  
  
TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　和梅林「我愛你，但與你無關」的想法完全相反，亞瑟的愛完全建築在另一個人身上。只要那個人夠喜歡他，讓他十足地感動的話，他就會讓自己也喜歡對方。基本上定調是如此。和梅林在身體上的契合度只是bonus而已。  
> 　現實中真的遇過相似類型的男孩，和亞瑟約略相同，並且也非常討厭改變。基本上不會變心，但可能真的會很無聊。沒有巧思。  
> 　呃，我對寫實題材真的不拿手T___T  
> 　對器官也很苦手T__T  
> 　希望尚能入眼。
> 
> \--  
> 原詩：
> 
> Lied (1977)
> 
> Was ich habe,will ich nicht verlieren, aber  
> wo ich bin, willich nicht bleiben, aber  
> die ich liebe,will ich nicht verlassen, aber  
> die ich kenne,will ich nicht mehr sehen, aber  
> wo ich lebe, dawill ich nicht sterben, aber  
> wo ich sterbe,da will ich nicht hin:  
> Bleiben willich, wo ich nie gewesen bin
> 
> \---Thomas Brasch
> 
> 《歌》（1977）
> 
> 中譯／彤雅立
> 
> 我所擁有的，我並不想失去，然而  
> 我所在之地，我並不想停留，然而  
> 我所深愛的，我並不想遺棄，然而  
> 我所熟悉的，我並不想再見，然而  
> 我生活之地，我並不想死去，然而  
> 我將死之處，我並不想前去——  
> 我只想停留在，我未曾到達之境
> 
> ——湯瑪斯、布萊許（Thomas Brasch, 1945-2001）


	3. Freudvoll und leidvoll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妳＝海樂  
> 你＝傑米

**Freudvoll und leidvoll**  
  
　　    （快樂無盡，痛苦無盡）

  
**海樂　Heather**  
  
*  
　　妳很愛米希安，妳的母親。那是一種血緣上的根本認同，妳想，畢竟妳繼承了她太妃糖色的蓬鬆卷髮，陽光下似乎能曬出甜味；妳遺傳了她看來端正堅毅的顎骨，略略凹陷的心型下巴；妳擁有她高貴優雅的笑容，舉手投足間閃耀知性的光輝。  
  
　　妳的確聰明早彗，觀察入微。米希安在幫妳梳辮子的時候常常說妳比她更加靈巧，可以輕易看穿爸爸的心意；妳們一起準備的生日禮物總能讓爸爸的藍眼睛瞬間刷亮，讓他抱起妳轉圈圈，讓傑米抓著亞瑟的腳和他撒嬌也要抱抱。  
  
　　妳總是能讓爸爸再次親吻媽媽，讓媽媽褪去失望的表情。讓全家人開心，好使妳自己開心。  
  
　　妳很愛她。所以當妳透過落地窗，看到院子裡陌生的眼鏡男子抽掉米希安手裡的菸，熱情強勢地吻她，而她並不拒絕甚至回吻時，妳沒有告訴傑米，也沒有告訴因公出差的亞瑟，妳只告訴妳自己這是在作夢。  
  
夢裡妳媽媽是山羊，而眼鏡男子是一隻黑狗，牠們在半夜無人的操場追跑。跑道是赭紅色的，中間的空地生滿密綠雜草，月光下全都散發蒼白霧光。最後黑狗咬破了山羊的肚子，讓山羊發出慘叫。  
  
　　妳說服自己樓下客房裡傳出的微弱聲音是慘叫，不是呻吟。妳坐在樓梯間，用枕頭包住耳朵。  
  
　　一個禮拜後妳隱約在電視新聞中知道和母親相仿的行為叫做 _出軌_ 。一年後和傑米分享生日的那天，妳發現自己被劃分成單親家庭族類。  
  
　　「媽咪會去靜岡旅行一陣子。」傑米在米希安懷裡哭到睡著，妳沒有哭，只是趴在她腿上聽她說話。那時候妳還不曉得靜岡是存在於地球某處的城市，只感覺它像天空中某個遙遠星星的名字。  
  
　　「是和、彼得一起去嗎？」妳安靜地問，眼眶這才開始濕潤起來。  
  
　　「……」妳感到米希安捲著妳髮絲的手指停在半空。  
  
　　「也許我應該帶走妳，」妳母親隔了一會兒才繼續圈捲妳的頭髮，緩慢地說：「至少他還會表現一點捨不得的意思。」  
  
　　「爹地愛妳。他真的很愛妳……媽咪拜託……」妳輕輕捶著她的腿，抬頭，懇求的目光。  
  
　　米希安抹掉妳的眼淚。看起來十分心疼地笑了笑。  
  
　　「海樂，答應我，永遠不要學會說謊。」  
　　「……」妳張開嘴巴說不出話，眼淚鹹鹹地滑到嘴裡。胸口像被人反覆撕剝掉皮膚，血肉模糊露出，見骨般疼痛。彷彿被黑狗咬破肚皮的其實是妳。  
  
　　但妳很愛她，所以當場就原諒她的自私，原諒了比妳和傑米都重要的彼得，原諒了只有七歲、什麼都不能做只能哭泣的自己。  
  
　　妳很愛她，所以向她發誓，不會恨妳爸爸太久。  
  
**  
  
　　妳很愛亞瑟，你的父親。在梅林出現以前，妳都非常確定自己是宇宙中最最愛他的一個。妳既崇拜他完美非凡的表象，也喜歡他極端空缺的內在，還有明明非常敏感，卻總能裝作滿不在乎的 _手藝_ 。  
  
　　堅實又易碎，和妳一模一樣。  
　　不對，是妳和他一模一樣。  


　　當然妳愛他最重要的原因，是因為妳知道你們心裡都關著一頭負傷的獅子。而妳父親甚至為牠搭建了一座鋼鐵牢籠，一圈一圈覆滿鎖鍊。  


　　妳很愛他，妳知道他心中的獅子早已瘦骨嶙峋，全身骨折，頭破血流，奄奄一息；因為現實的亞瑟總是匆匆略過所有傷口，而每忽略一次，就彷彿親手敲碎獅子的腳趾。  
  
　　除了把妳和傑米當成檸檬一樣寵愛時的溫柔表情外，妳見過的父親不是掛著得意自信的笑容，就是抿起嘴巴若有所思，偶爾有幾次不耐煩地低吼過，但從來不曾表現哀傷憂鬱。  
  
　　妳第一次看到亞瑟失控是米希安正式離開的當晚，你的父親呆坐在少了一半物事的主臥室裡，頻頻地眨眼睛，渾然不覺妳正在他面前，而他眼眶裡的水珠就被一對金色小扇子般的睫毛搧到妳手背上。妳彷彿瞥見他心中的獅子痛苦呻吟。  
  
　　「爹地，不要哭。」妳拍拍亞瑟，而妳爸爸像是這才意識到自己正在流淚，胡亂往臉上抹了一把。  
  
　　「……不要告訴任何人，包括傑米，好嗎？」他有點不好意思地笑了笑，「當作我們兩個人的祕密？」  
  
　　妳用力點了點頭，親親他刺生鬍渣的臉頰，讓他把妳抱得緊緊的。  
  
　　 _爹地比較可憐。_ 妳同情亞瑟，同情他心中的野獸。於是妳決定原諒他無法再愛媽媽的這個事實。  
  
　　妳很愛他，所以當梅林幾個月後出現在你父親床邊時，妳雖然滿腹疑問卻沒有抗拒，只是觀察。  
  
　　父親的雙眼像兩條幽濕的隧道終於修好牆上燈管，重新發出光亮。而梅林和他長長的影子便依序穿越隧道，直直走進亞瑟心裡。  
  
　　兩年後，當妳和傑米看見在浴室裡互相幫對方刮鬍子、邊笑邊親吻的兩人，妳沒有覺得噁心，也不曉得要臉紅，只是覺得畫面很美，很珍貴。妳直覺想要留下這瞬間，於是拿起玩具攝影機，模模糊糊地偷拍起來。  
  
　　「梅林，我不會壞掉，你可以不用把我當那種該死的易碎物對待──」  
  
　　「噢不，即使你誠心誠意地求我，我也不會大發慈悲和你玩Blood play……」  
  
　　「……為什麼你會知道那種詞彙……」  
  
　　透過玩具攝影機的螢幕，妳看見梅林每刮去亞瑟臉龐上的泡沫一次，就朝變乾淨的肌膚親一下，接著發出低沉的笑聲。  
  
　　然後妳看見父親瞬間露出妳前所未見的、野生又奔放的神情，彷彿終於找到此生渴望已久的草原，現正過度晴朗起來。  
  
　　妳還想繼續拍下去，浴室門卻啪的一聲被關上，而妳沒有繼續以鏡頭追問。 _反正以後一定還有很多機會_ ，妳想。  
  
　　當時的妳不可能會知道，這小小的片段竟是他們在世間唯一留下的褶痕。

　　妳只感覺父親過於晴朗的程度，熱烈得簡直讓妳連眼睛都出汗。  
  
　　妳很愛亞瑟，所以可以忍受被他們兩人烘焙出來的溫度灼傷。另一方面妳也想看看這份熱切究竟能燃燒多久。  
  
　　因為妳知道妳父親身上的空缺太深、太暗，並嗜食一切絢爛的煙火。  
  
　　妳很愛他，總希望有人可以代替妳，用整身填滿他的空缺。完成妳和媽媽辦不到的。  
  
　　在梅林出現以前，妳從不相信有誰真正能夠。  
  
**  
  
　　妳愛梅林的時間點，大概是從他清楚說出妳和傑米名字背後的掌故開始。通常妳會刻意忽略人家的詢問，因為妳和弟弟的名字一個是孤獨的花語，一個是犧牲的使徒；但梅林卻用完全不同的敘述方式，讓你們為自己的名字感到驕傲。  
  
　　在妳眼裡他就像一位真正的魔術師，可以開啟妳身上的門，傑米身上的門，父親身上所有的門，包括他心裡深處那座牢籠與鎖鍊。  
  
　　梅林打開了你父親，放出他心中的獅子。  
  
　　他能讓亞瑟眼神瞬間變得柔軟，或者變得深暗。讓你的爸爸有時像貓機靈，有時像獅子霸道，有時又像核桃一樣對他絕對忠誠，只渴望他的關注。是魔術師也是馴獸師。  
  
　　妳曾讀過佛教割肉餵鷹的故事，覺得那簡直就是在描述梅林，用自身血肉投餵父親，一片一片，一點一滴，直到什麼都不剩。用全部得到全部。  
  
　　妳很愛梅林，和亞瑟一樣，這份愛有時單純得難以形容，僅僅只因為他的 _存在_ 。梅林有一些奇特的習慣，比如不愛睡軟床，喜歡睡在你們家的木質地板，把核桃當成棉被，讓牠躺在他身上；他陪你們一起閱讀時會不自覺敲自己牙齒── _不是咬手指，是真的在敲牙齒_ ──輕微的敲擊形成節奏，像是在進行某種特殊儀式。初時覺得奇怪，甚至嫌吵，但最後妳和傑米都忍不住模仿他，沒有這種聲音反而不能靜下心來看書。  
  
　　你們偷偷模仿梅林刷牙的動作、說話的樣子，和他學好笑的魔術、一起做詭異的料理……傑米還沒交女朋友的那幾年，是你們一起度過最愉快的光陰。  
  
　　妳很愛梅林，時過境遷，妳甚至愛他對妳、對傑米，以及對亞瑟造成的每一個影響。  
  
_**「我恨你對我沒有信心！」**  
  
　 **「我恨你對我太有信心！」**_  
  
　　十九歲的寒假妳從學校宿舍暫搬回家，目睹父親們的大吼爭吵，發現他們分房睡了幾天。當下妳真的十分震驚，因為妳從來沒看過他們這樣激動，沒看過梅林這麼不安。  
  
　　梅林蜷曲在妳房間（現在已經是客房）的角落，頭埋進膝蓋。像個做錯事的孩子。  
  
　　「抱歉，」聽到妳開門的聲音後，他仰起臉，給妳一個義式濃縮咖啡般的苦笑。「我搞砸了一切，是吧？」  
  
那樣哀傷的笑臉讓妳想衝上去抱住他，但妳走向前時，他卻立刻阻止妳靠近。妳知道他在擔心什麼。  
  
　　「梅林……」  
  
　　妳記得亞瑟曾提起過梅林那段放縱的生活（因為當時父親說話的眼神深暗得令妳害怕），但妳從不覺得這陳年舊事會是妳父親們揮之不去的夢魘。  
  
　　「……我們……已經很久沒有做保護措施了……」妳看著他狂躁地搔亂自己的頭髮，抿起的嘴唇輕顫，不停搧動睫羽，音調沙啞地說：「因為不可能和其他人……但現在……如果亞瑟因為我……」  
  
　　「爹地說那只是一通提醒你要去檢查的電話，不是檢查結果，你知道的──」妳深呼吸，盡可能保持冷靜：「一定有辦法解決的，你要對爹地有信心；況且，我對你有信心，那都多久以前的事了，說不定是那個人他後來自己……」  
  
　　「為什麼妳和亞瑟都那麼相信我？」梅林忍不住低吼。  
  
　　妳還來不及說出原因，妳的父親就走進房裡，越過妳，直接跪到梅林裡面前，緊緊抱住他，親吻他，不管他如何掙扎。他的態度如此執著堅決，直到梅林回吻為止。  
  
　　「海樂， ** _關門。_** 」妳父親匆匆瞥妳一眼，隨即開始扯自己的領帶。這次妳終於曉得要臉紅了。默默離開房間。  
  
　　一直以來妳都以為梅林是愛得比較多、比較吃虧的那一個。  
　　如今妳才知道自己的父親真正愛起來的時候是什麼樣子。他們兩個簡直是瘋子。  
  
　　檢驗報告的結果讓妳整個假期都感到十分無趣，因為妳爸爸和梅林在知道兩人都沒事之後，就幾乎沒離開過臥室。妳很難得見到他們幾次。  
  
　　不過妳也不遑多讓。假期結束回到學校，妳直接轉換主修，專攻HIV病毒防治與疫苗研究。有備無患。  
  
　　畢竟連傑米的離開都沒辦法拆散他們。HIV當然也不行。  
　　妳絕不允許。  
  
***  
  
　　妳當然很愛傑米，那是無庸置疑的，儘管生日差了一天，性別也不相同，但從你們分享同一個子宮的剎那，心有靈犀就是專屬的特權。更何況你根本無法真正生傑米的氣，因為他有一頭妳最愛的麥金髮色與又大又圓的藍眼睛，和你們的爸爸一樣。  
  
　　就算傑米在九歲以後，不論是思想、信仰還是價值觀都和妳大相徑庭；就算十五歲的時候他亂說話，讓妳氣到把蛋糕砸到他臉上；就算十六歲的時候他突然飛去日本找米希安，再從日本飛到加拿大讀書，故意離妳遠遠的，直到十年後妳第一個女兒出生時他才出現，妳還是永遠愛他。  
  
　　「你是個混帳，你知道嗎？」接機的場合妳眼眶泛淚，捶他一陣子才用力把他抱住。  
  
　　「因為我們都是爹地生的啊，妳知道的。」他開玩笑地回應，把妳抱得更緊，手指微微顫抖。  
  
　　你們一同起出席父親和梅林的婚禮。看著快五十歲、平常黏得跟什麼似的的兩人居然害羞拘謹，連路都走不太穩的模樣，讓你們不禁相視而笑。  
  
　　父親們（是的，複數形）交換戒指時小心翼翼，彷彿稍有不慎，對方就會從指尖消失。那樣珍視的態度，使妳肅然起敬。  
  
　　他們親吻擁抱的時候，妳注意到傑米沒有再尷尬地撇過頭，反而主動過去找梅林聊天，甚至和亞瑟拚酒。  
  
　　十年過去，你們帶著自己的孩子，一同出席兩人的葬禮。  
  
　　「神是眷顧他們的。至少不用參加彼此的告別式。他們是被祝福的。」  
  
　　妳睜大眼睛，盯著喃喃自語的傑米。那個少年時代曾經為了堅守信仰，對梅林性向全不諒解、對亞瑟冷嘲熱諷的傑米，居然說出了這樣的話。他讓他的神也接受了自己的父親。  
  
　　「我居然現在才發現我有多愛他們。」  
  
　　妳輕輕撫摸他埋在妳肩上的腦袋，彷彿又回到七八歲時那個愛哭、愛撒嬌的小傑米。  
  
　　妳愛傑米，因為妳知道無論你們是否曾經互相傷害，傷害得多深，他仍會永遠愛妳。像你父親亞瑟愛梅林一樣。  
  
　　像梅林愛亞瑟一樣。  
  
　　妳好愛好愛他們。  
　　並且暗自慶幸，自己很早就知道這件事了。  
  
  
**傑米　Jeremy**  
  
*  
　　你不像海樂那樣擅於形容與記憶，於是決定用最無聊的方式來為亞瑟和梅林──你的父親們──作故事結尾。  
  
　　你偏愛他們十二件事，痛恨他們十二件事，無法原諒他們兩件事。  
  
　　你偏愛梅林的善解人意，總是能透析潘達剛家人的所有心思。  
  
　　你痛恨他的善解人意，曾經為了想留下你，打算再次離開父親。  
  
　　你偏愛梅林的幽默，他的笑話總是難笑到讓全家人捧腹大笑。  
　　  
　　你痛恨他的自我解嘲。  
  
　　你偏愛梅林的魔術和他的杯子蛋糕，和他學變魔術和玩撲克牌之後，你交到第一個女朋友。他的杯子蛋糕是 _鹹的_ 甚至帶點 _苦味_ ，但不知為何就是對你胃口。  
  
　　但你痛恨梅林的 _魔術_ ，那讓海樂對他死心踏地，發生什麼事都選擇站在他那邊。  
  
　　你偏愛梅林，他是唯一一個可以讓你寫出詩句的人，而且還是在你八歲的時候。  
  
　 _「梅林和秋天一同來到我們家。像院子裡的法國梧桐、銀杏樹一樣，像那些掉落在地上的金黃秋葉，有著不停墜落並且過度發光的身世。」_  
  
　　老師打電話到家裡，和亞瑟誇讚你驚人（曇花一現）的寫詩天份。  
  
　　但你痛恨他是沒辦法喜歡女人的同性戀。還讓你的爸爸也變得喜歡男人。不，變得只喜歡他。  
  
　　你偏愛梅林的聰明，他在你不同求學時期中拯救了你的英語、歷史、化學以及微積分。你從美國打回來的第一通電話就是找他討論你的論文主題。  
　　  
　　但你痛恨以他這樣聰明的腦袋，卻在你引用「所多瑪與娥摩拉」責罵他時一句話也反駁不了，只會瞪大眼睛，張著嘴，然後低頭不語。讓海樂拿蛋糕砸在你臉上。  
　　  
　　那是你一生中度過最悲慘的生日。你的女朋友是信仰堅定的教徒，你不想讓她發現你的家族成員和別人不太一樣。畢竟你曾為此吃過很大的虧── _有人說那叫霸凌，但你不願意承認_ ──只是以前你都忍下來，不肯向亞瑟和梅林訴苦，甚至連海樂都沒提，可是這次……你真的想給女孩一個好印象。  
  
　　你不知道那位你已經忘記名字的女孩竟掀起了一場家庭革命。  
  
　　你偏愛梅林的溫柔。  
　　在你幼稚的話語和行為傷害他之後，他仍然選擇原諒你。擁抱你。讓你的鼻涕和淚水弄髒他的衣服。聽你哭泣，摸你的後頸，在你耳邊安撫低語。  
  
　　但你痛恨他的溫柔。那讓你感到羞愧，進而憤怒。對自己憤怒。  
　　於是任性地逃開。  
  
**  
  
　　你偏愛亞瑟的自信，笑起來潔白的牙齒，真心以他為榮。  
  
　　但你痛恨他的自信並非沒有破綻，爺爺、梅林以及你自己──都曾是讓他沮喪失落的因素。  
  
　　你偏愛亞瑟的高貴，從不逃避責任，永遠是你的精神領袖。  
  
　　你痛恨他的高貴，離婚後沒有說過媽媽一句壞話，和梅林在一起時從不企圖解釋什麼。好像一切都是自然發生的， _他自願的_ 。  
  
　　你偏愛亞瑟的努力，雖然你爸爸一直說自己最大的願望就是賴在沙發上看電視，但你知道他其實每件事都努力做到最好，想要讓所有的人都滿意。  
  
　　你痛恨他的努力，你知道他愈努力，就表示他心裡愈不滿意。那讓你覺得自己實在沒用。  
  
　　你偏愛亞瑟對心愛物事的笨拙，充滿樸實的可愛，讓你父親看來更像個真人而不是偶像；和梅林求婚當下結巴的樣子深深烙印在你心中，每次想到都會忍不住笑出來。梅林那時還以為你爸爸酒喝太多要吐了。  
  
　　但你痛恨他對心愛物事的笨拙，總是在隔了很久很久之後才確認自己的心意。失去了才恍然要珍惜，然後把這個特質遺傳給你。可悲的基因。  
  
　　你偏愛亞瑟，因為亞瑟也偏愛你，只對你一個人流露出的溺愛，有時連海樂也會偷偷吃醋。

　　和媽媽不一樣，他從沒想過放棄扶養你。  
  
　　但你痛恨他即使知道你是故意賭氣不和他聯絡，他也從沒放棄寄新年、生日賀卡給你，透過各種方式關心你。明明是一個自尊甚高的人，但只要能得到關於你的消息，他從不介意低聲下氣，委屈求全。  
  
　　你偏愛亞瑟梳理你頭髮時溫暖的大手，溫和的表情。他是個很忙的父親，卻不是個嚴厲的父親。跟爺爺不一樣，他沒想過要勉強你。  
  
　　但你痛恨他從來沒想過要勉強你接受他和梅林的關係，從來沒試著要說明原因。面對你的質問，他眼神充滿歉意，十指緊緊交握，關節發白，手背突起筋脈……可是他沒有收回那句話。  
  
**_「我就是愛他。」_**  
  
　　他不勉強你，使你逞強了好幾年的時間才放棄逃亡。  
  
***  
  
　　上述的一切痛恨你都原諒了，與他們和解了。試著接納，包容，並獻上你的祝福與懺悔。  
  
　　但只有兩件事，現在你仍無法釋懷，無法原諒你的父親們。  
  
　　你無法原諒他們同時離開你的生命，像是一場惡作劇。他們在頭髮都還沒變白、皺紋還不夠多的時候離你而去，因為火災的緣故。  
  
　　從火災開始的情感，由火災結束，純粹的意外事件，了無新意的終局。一點創意也沒有，甚至什麼都沒留下。那麼清爽乾淨，灰飛煙滅毫不眷戀。  
  
　　你一直以為他們會以更浪漫的、更盤根錯結的方式慢慢死去。你一直以為他們會活得比你還久。  
　　畢竟，他們是 _亞瑟和梅林_ 啊。  
  
　　於是你更加無法原諒他們一路走來相愛的歷程，竟對你影響如此之深。  
　　因為無法原諒，當然也無法忘記自己有多愛他們這個事實。  
  
　　未來的每個日子裡，只要提到他們的時候，你往往莫名其妙心痛起來。  
  
　　總覺得，再也找不到像他倆這樣的人了。  
　　  
  
FIN.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原詩
> 
> Freudvoll und leidvoll  
> Freudvoll 快樂無盡，  
> Und leidvoll 痛苦無盡，  
> Gedankenvoll sein, 思緒亦無盡。  
> Langen 悠長地  
> Und bangen 承受著  
> In schwebender Pein, 波盪的愁緒。  
> Himmelhoch jauchzend, 天堂般的歡愉，  
> Zum Tode betrübt; 死亡般的憂鬱；  
> Glücklich allein 得以喜悅的  
> Ist die Seele, die liebt. 唯有去愛的心靈。
> 
> (歌德, Johann Wolfgang Goethe) (紫蓉 譯)


End file.
